


When Life Gives You Lemons

by ChibiTabatha



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Lemons, Portal 2 Quote, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Mabel gives Ford lemons. He does not make lemonade.Based on the Portal 2 quote about lemons by Cave Johnson.





	When Life Gives You Lemons

**Author's Note:**

> Now if you've played Portal 2 or know anything about the game or Cave Johnson, you probably know the quote. If you don't that's okay. I'll include the original at the end. The reason I wrote this was because J.K. Simmons voices both Cave Johnson and Grunkle Ford. So enjoy this short and sweet little ficlet.

“Here you go Grunkle Ford! Lemons!” his great niece dropped an armful of lemons onto his desk. “Like the saying goes, ‘When life gives you lemons, make lemonade!’” Mabel happily skipped off with a lemon in each hand.  
  
Ford stared at the pile of lemons on his desk. His nibbling was unique to say the least, but honestly, he really didn’t want the lemons. He wanted to give them back to Mabel but he got a better idea. He picked up the handset from his desk, lemons rolling away and hitting the floor with several soft _thuds_. Dialing the number he waited for the response on the other end of the line, “Ah, Fiddleford? Yes. Yes. I was wondering if you had some time to design something for me? Yes. Of course! I’ll see you soon.”  


* * *

“Mabel sweetie, can you come here a moment,” Ford called over the girl.  
  
Big brown doe eyes blinked up at him, “I didn’t do it this time Grunkle Ford. I promise!”  
  
Ford chuckled before laying a six-fingered hand on her shoulder, “It’s not about that my dear. Remember when you gave me lemons the other day?”  
  
The girl nodded, “Yeah, I said to make lemonade and Grunkle Stan tried to sell it but I hadn’t added any sugar and it went real bad for him.”  
  
“Alright well, I’ve been thinking; When life gives you lemons, don’t make lemonade. Make life take the lemons back! Get mad! I don’t want your damn lemons! What the hell am I supposed to do with these?! Demand to see life’s manager! Make life rue the day it thought it could give Stanford Pines lemons! Do you know who I am? I’m the man whose gonna burn your house down! With the Lemons!” Ford had stood up and paced during his little rant.  
  
Mabel’s eyes were big and round, hands tugging at her sweater sleeves, “Did you ask Fidds to make you combustible lemons Grunkle Ford?”  
  
“I sure did sweetie. Here you go, try not to set your brother on fire,” he pressed one of the newly enhanced lemons into the girls hands.  
  
“That’s so cool! Thank you Grunkle Ford!”

**Author's Note:**

> For posterity's sake, I have included the original quote here:
> 
> “Alright I’ve been thinking; When life gives you lemons, don’t make lemonade. Make life take the lemons back! Get mad! I don’t want your damn lemons! What the hell am I supposed to do with these?! Demand to see life’s manager! Make life rue the day it thought it could give Cave Johnson lemons! Do you know who I am? I’m the man whose gonna burn your house down! With the Lemons! I’m gonna get my engineers to invent a combustible lemon that burns your house down!”  
> -J.K. Simmons, Portal 2 as Cave Johnson.


End file.
